A Sister's Promise
by Xedina Fairlady
Summary: *One shot* Featuring the two sisters, Danaya (15) and Alisa (12), and a promise of adventure someday. Told from Alisa's point of view.


**Author Note: I don't own anything FFX, character and places. Danaya belongs to Hikari-angel143. And Taehyr and Alisa belong to me. Lastly this is my first try at a one shot story :)**

* * *

I've never given much thought of having two well-known parents to all of Spira. Though they mostly stay home to watch me when my older sister, Danaya, is off hunting for treasure with my cousin Taeyhr and Vidina.

But I'm really not hard to watch especially when I don't have much friends, other than my chocobo I was given as a gift for my twelfth birthday a few days ago from a close friend of our family, Clasko.

My name is Alisa and like my mom and sister I also have different color eyes but mine is reversed. My mom had tied my light brown hair back, which I hated sometimes because it was always a struggle to leaving my poor hair alone for being long. Although I'm a bit lighter skin than those on the island, I don't mind it… much.

As for what I wear, it's almost like a summoners outfit but I don't have that huge bow that they are known to have. From my light blue top to my dark blue long skirt have a yellow wave designed all held by a floral orange obi. I usually wear arm bands too but today I didn't feel like wearing them. My brown boots sat next to me as I watched my chocobo wonder the beach, running when the water touched its feet.

"Oh Pyresoul, it's only water." I said picking up the shaky bird. "Besides Danaya is coming home today."

Pyresoul warked softly ruffling his feathers before falling he fell asleep in my hands, " and your still a baby" I added softly looking to the sky.

"How nice it is to travel around in an airship. To go on an adventure to find something." I muttered closing my eyes a bit until a voice shouted out

"Alisa!" Yuna called out, waking up me and Pyresoul. "Danaya and the others returned fifteen minutes ago!"

I jumped up as I got my boots on quickly and ran up the path to follow my mother to the docks where most of the villagers have gathered, along with my family, to welcome back everyone as the airship landed and opened its hatch.

I pushed through the crowd running towards my fifteen sister as she came out smiling, her brown hair glowing in the sun.

"Danaya!" I called jumping on to her which was a bad idea when both of us went over the dock edge and into the water, which was shallow.

"Seems Ali has gotten a bit stronger huh?" Vidina asked looking at Taehyr.

"Well, we were gone for a while. I'm not surprised if Uncle Tidus had anything to do with that!"

I, along with Danaya, both looked at each other laughing at how silly we looked. "Did you miss me that much?"

"Of course! You kinda did miss the party though," I said looking at Pyresoul who was pacing, no doubt worried about me.

"Well we did find something to make up for that." she said standing up, helping me up as well walk back to the shore, where the villagers and our parents were greeting all three on their return from their trip.

"Alright alright everyone, if you excuse me I think I want to spend time with Alisa" Danaya said as she took my hand and quickly led me to a part of Besaid Beach to what we called our secret spot. It was there she showed me what she had found.

"Found this sword while we were hunting around Mt. Gagazet, made me think of you." she said handing me the sword, it was really unique in design having ornate carvings in its blade.

"I love it, thanks" I said moving in some of the moves dad had taught me. Which made Danaya smile.

"I'm glad you like it!" she said smirking and messing with my hair, laughing at me.

I groaned before fixing my hair and tied it back, "I get it… I should keep my hair tied or you're going to mess it up."

She nods before walking to the water's edge staring out at the horizon before she turned and splashed me. I glared a bit before setting the sword down and ran to the water to try and splashed her back, knowing we haven't lost our childish selves…yet.

"So Danaya, do you think I'll ever have my own adventures like you?"

"Maybe, and maybe that first one will be with me." she said starting to tickle my sides, my only weak spot.

"I'll… I'll hold… hold you… to it!" I laughed between words before she finally stopped. I knew that she only would tickle me if I was looking sad, and it was her way to make me smile more.

"If you promise to smile more, I'll make sure your first adventure is with me. When you're more skilled with your new weapon."

I smiled up at her, "I promise"


End file.
